


Built Unseen And Tough

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer set her off, and he kind of liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built Unseen And Tough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsleepwalkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/gifts).



> Requested by ShadowSpirits, who wanted Seifer/Olette. OH, BB.

Seifer had never really paid much attention to Olette before. By most standards, she was pretty ordinary. Brown haired, plain clothed, and, sometimes, she didn’t even really act much like a girl at all. She was never one to wear makeup and he’d never seen her in a dress before. The orange and yellow clad girl could easily blend into a crowd, and he’d always just chalked it up to her character. Considering the pathetic crowd she associated herself with, it made sense. A tomboy like her fit right in with a group of other weirdoes.

“Take it _back_.”

Her stance was terrible; she was wide open for attack because of it, and her grip was too loose. If he wanted, one small, light strike could have the Struggle bat flying out of her hands in a second. It was obvious to anyone that Olette didn’t have a clue what she was doing. The shaking of her arms and wobbling of her knees would give her away should someone have their doubts about her lack of knowledge and abilities.

But, within her determined, almost pouting face were two shining eyes, relaying the clearest message he’d ever seen. She was appalled at the notion of fighting, but for her friends, she would. It probably helped that, for the first time, she was openly defying _him_ , of all people. Either Hayner’s stupidity was rubbing off on her or she’d gotten some serious guts.

For the first time he could remember, Seifer actually noticed her. Never before had he thought of her as anything other than ‘that freak who hangs out with those other lamers’. The blond would never admit it out loud that, in that moment, she looked pretty _hot_.

“Eh, whatev’,” he scoffed, rolling his bat around to rest on his shoulder. “I don’t hit girls. Not my style.”

Her mixed expression of exasperation and confusion as he walked past and away was the icing on the cake.

-Fin-


End file.
